Written In The Stars
by romanticangel92
Summary: The Doctor is viewed as a potential valuable asset in the eyes of SHIELD. Agent Rose Tyler is assigned to be his liaison, she also happens to be a mutant. With the help of Phil Coulson, she hopes to make him an 'unofficial avenger' but only if she can get him to start co-operating which proves to be difficult. Even more so than Tony Stark! Ten x Rose. Features all the Avengers.
1. The Doctor

**A/N: So here is the avengers/dw cross over I've been longing to write! Hope you enjoy. Please review if you'd like me to continue! Also by inspired by this picture on post/84327239566/real-name-rose-marion-tyler-current-alias-bad.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:  
**

_The Doctor  
_

Nick Fury wasn't happy and when he wasn't happy, nobody's happy.

And why exactly was he, the director of a world wide security organisation against the threats of all things supernatural and alien, not happy? Well that was because two other organisations with similar ideals UNIT and TORCHWOOD both kept scooping their organisation of a potentially very powerful asset and he was growing tired of it. It was like they couldn't take care of their own damn threats without them needing assistance from the infamous man they called the Doctor. This man - or alien as he was technically - had been visiting Earth now for years and Fury had still yet to set his own good eye on the mysterious figure.

And yet his contacts down at UNIT had seen him repeatedly since the 1970's and don't get him started on TORCHWOOD. That organisation had barely become much of an organisation until recently and yet they were already getting more contact with the man that SHIELD had ever had and SHIELD had been standing far longer than that British piece of crap that they called a security organisation had been. Well technically not since it was formed by Queen Victoria but they hadn't been doing as much as SHIELD had when it had been formed.

Maybe he was just disgruntled that there was a powerful alien alley out there that he hadn't managed to covert to SHIELD. Whatever the reason was he wanted to fix it which meant that he was going to have fix a meeting with this Doctor. Now how would he go about doing that? Well he was starting by skimming through all the files that he had on the man. He was apparently very old and had worn multiple faces, a side effect of attempting to kill him apparently. Fury shook his head and rolled his eyes at several descriptions of the man's clothing – it seemed that he lacked less fashion sense than he did humanity – but finally shut the thick folder that he'd had delivered from achieves and grabbed the phone on his desk.

He punched in the number of one of his higher up contacts at UNIT who owed him multiple favours. He smiled grimly as the voice spoke down the other side of the phone after picking up. "Hello? General Lee speaking"

"Good afternoon, Shawn, this is Nick here"

"Oh Nick. How wonderful to hear from you. I've heard that SHIELD has been doing such a fantastic clean up of the mess in New York. I have to commend your men I really do"

"Ah yes, my organisation does like to work hard to keep the world running smoothly" Fury smirked."Unlike UNIT who I have not seen running about to help out"

"We've been busy with other obligations. SHIELD may like to think it knows everything but there are some threats that even your organisation seem to miss" General Lee barked in reply, clearly not liking his 'friend's' insinuation.

Fury quickly replied, smoothly "Well we do tend to keep a closer eye on the bigger threats so UNIT does a good job backing us up. At least you're not TORCHWOOD"

"Something we can agree on" Lee laughed. "I don't know how they think they're fooling anybody. They're not a defence organisation. I hear their motto is that 'if it's alien, we keep it'. They're British alright"

"Anyway, Shawn, I've actually called to pitch in on one of those favours you owe me"

The general seemed to take a sharp intake of breath. When Nick Fury asked for a favour, it wasn't usually anything small like a sandwich run. "Ah I knew this day was coming. What do you want, Nick?"

"The Doctor"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Fury retorted calmly. "I want to arrange a meeting with the Doctor and I happen to know that your little organisation repeatedly work with him. I want to have him come in to SHIELD"

"Are you crazy? Nick, do you know how hard the Doctor is to track down?"

"I'm sure you can arrange something. Don't you have any contacts?"

There was silence for a moment until the General sighed at last. "I believe we have a contact. Her name is Martha Jones and she's a Doctor for a branch of UNIT in England. She was a recent travelling companion of his. I believe she has his number and that he will come if she asks"

"Then make it happen, Shawn. If you do this for me, it will cancel out at least two of the favours you owe me"

"Make it three and I'll do my very best"

Fury rolled his eyes but sighed in resignation. "Very well, make sure that she knows that this is urgent and that we're not out to hurt him or trap him in anyway"

"Goodbye for now, Nick"

At that the two leaders hung up. Fury sat back in his seat and wondered if this was going to fair any better than his attempt to get the avengers together the first time. Then again the results at the end of it were well worth it so perhaps it would go to his advantage in the end.

DW*TA*DW*TA

"Agent Tyler reporting for duty"

Standing at the reception of the hub, Agent Rose Tyler was dressed casually in a standard SHIELD tracksuit with her long dark honey coloured hair tied into a thick, wavy pony tail that spilled down her back. Even dressed down she still managed to retrieve interested looks from the male Agents in the organisation, a fact that made her roll her whisky coloured eyes and narrow them dangerously at anyone that tried anything with her. She might be young, she might be female but she wasn't helpless and wasn't about to be treated any less by her colleagues for it. They just might end up regretting it if they underestimated her.

The receptionist in front of her was a kindly looking greying auburn haired woman who Rose just knew carried a SHIELD standard gun and several other weapons on her person. It was one of the side effects of having a job at a large defence organisation that was regularly targeted because of its prisoners and top secret data. "I've got you clocked in, honey. Just show me your card and then you can go right ahead"

Rose nodded and handed the woman her level seven clearance. Most people wondered how someone so young had managed to work her way up so fast but the truth was she worked hard and was one of the best Agents at SHIELD. It also didn't hurt that she had once personally saved the life of the assistant director, Maria Hill. The two had become good friends for life after that. "Thank you" Rose quipped once the receptionist had handed her back her badge. She made her way down to the elevator and stepped inside before making her way to floor eight where her office was located. She nodded to some of the Agents she recognised as she passed before slipping into her office and into its private bathroom to get changed out of sweaty running clothes.

"Oh cat suit my old friend, how I missed you" Rose sighed before slipping into her slinky navy cat suit after showering and leaving her long blonde locks tumbling down her back. She had just finished sorting herself out when her office door beeped. She stepped through the bathroom door and into her office before flinging the door open. She smiled and felt pleasantly surprised to see Phil Coulson standing outside. She immediately pulled the balding, middle aged man into a warm embrace. "Phil, how are you? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy taking care of the Avengers"

"I was but Fury's sent me down with a message" Phil grinned. "Okay he didn't, he was going to send some rookie Agent but I offered to go since we've not had an awful lot of time to talk lately"

"And we will have to rectify that over coffee soon" Rose added affectionately. Agent Phil Coulson was one of the more senior Agents at SHIELD and was the best at his job. He was the one that had saved her life as a young, naive teenager and had brought her into the organisation. He had become somewhat of a father figure to her, the closet thing she had to a parent since her mother had been killed tragically when she was only fourteen and she'd lost her dad as a baby. "So what does Fury want with me now?" To say Rose wasn't keen on the director was an understatement. The last mission he had sent her on was in the Antarctic and she swore she almost caught frost bite.

Phil gazed at her with amusement "He wants to see you in his office. It's top secret apparently"

The younger Agent rolled her eyes. "Oh goodie, I always love top secret meetings"

"I know you do. We'll have to go for dinner after work today. How does seven sound?" Phil asked her as she stepped out of her office and began walking with him down the corridor.

"Seven sounds great if Fury ever lets me out of his office ever again"

"Good point" The other Agent chuckled as they stepped towards the elevator.

**Please remember to drop a review! I'd appreciate the feedback and its encouraging :). **


	2. The Assignment

**CHAPTER TWO:**

_The Assignment_

Coulson and Rose stepped out of the elevator when it reached the highest floor of the SHIELD building. As they walked, Rose gave the senior Agent a suspicious look. "So do you have any idea what this top secret meeting is all about? I don't trust Fury not to spring another trip to the furthest part of the North Pole on me again" She really hadn't liked that trip. She shivered just thinking about all of the ice and the blizzards. "Not that I don't love the cold or anything, Phil" Coulson chuckled slightly and smiled at the blonde without giving anything away.

"I'd love to tell you what it was about but as it is, Nick's left me in the dark for once on this one"

At that, Rose felt her eyebrows lift slightly. Normally Coulson knew nearly everything about director Fury's plans. He was like his right hand man – not that she was say that to Maria Hill's face unless she had a death wish – and was normally told important things beforehand. However if even Phil wasn't let in on it this time, then it was obviously something of the highest level clearance which Rose didn't have - which made her wonder why she was needed.

The pair finally arrived at the director's office and Rose tapped lightly three times on the metal, bullet proof door. "Come in" a cool, hard voice called out and Coulson pushed open the door, stepping aside to allow Rose to enter first. She gave him a nod of thanks before approaching Fury's desk, ignoring the slight tightening in his stomach that she always felt whenever she was in the director's presence. Something about him made her nervous at times – it was almost as if he could see inside her soul and see all of her secrets. It was off putting to say the least.

"Sir you wanted to see me"

"Take a seat" Fury commanded and Rose immediately sat down on the chair opposite his desk without question. When he gave you a commandment you didn't dare disobey it unless you wanted to spend the next few missions in some wilderness somewhere. Come to think of it, that was probably why Rose had ended up in freezing cold places that she hated for the past few missions. "I've asked you here because I've got an important assignment for you. Coulson and Hill trust you so I trust that you won't mess this up" He glared at her with his one good eye and Rose nodded quickly in response. She wasn't easy to intimidate but Fury always managed it.

"What is it?"

"I want you to manage a potential asset"

Rose felt her brown eyes widened in surprise; all the secrecy because he wanted her to be some kid's handler?

"You're making me a rookie's handler?"

Fury smirked at her question and shook his head. "Not exactly, Tyler. You see we don't even know if we can get this asset to come to us or agree to help us yet but if we can then we are going to need one of our top Agents to show him the ropes and keep a handle on him"

"Who is this asset?" Rose demanded and then blushed when she realised who she was talking to. "I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

"His name is the Doctor"

DW*TA*DW*TA

It had been a long day and all Doctor Martha Jones-Smith wanted to do was go back to the small flat that she shared with her husband Mickey. Between healing a short, green alien that had been consulting on a case with her UNIT officers and then helping to fight off a possible invasion, all she wanted was to have a nice warm bath and a nap. However it seemed that what she wanted and what she was going to get were two different things and the universe had always seemed to hate her anyway because as soon as she was about to step out of her office, the phone began to ring. Knowing that it could possibly be extremely important, as in end-of-the-world important, Martha walked back inside and grabbed the phone off her desk.

"Hello, Doctor Jones-Smith of UNIT, London branch speaking"

"Doctor Jones, I'm glad I caught you" an unfamiliar voice replied."My name is General Shawn Lee of the UNIT branch in New York"

"Oh hello sir" Martha's eyebrows rose in surprise. What did UNIT in New York want from her? She was in England after all and she was pretty positive that they had their own Doctors. "How can I help you?"

"I'd like you to get in touch with the Doctor"

Well that explained the random phone call from the UNIT branch in America. She wasn't sure what they would have wanted with her but she should have remembered that the Doctor was half the reason she was hired to begin with. "May I ask why? Unless the Earth's being invaded then I'm not sure that he will come"

"Have you heard of an organisation named SHIELD, Doctor?"

"I vaguely recall hearing about it once or twice from some officers"

"Well I have a contact that's very keen on meeting with the Doctor. I know I am asking for a huge favour but I would like it if you could get in touch with him and request his presence at the SHIELD base known only as the hub as soon as possible. If it's not too much else to ask, would you please inform me of his response as soon as you talk to him?"

"I'll do my best, sir" Martha sighed unable to deny her superior officer this request, especially since the chances were that the Doctor would say no. He wasn't keen on getting involved with anymore organisations after all of the stunts that Torchwood had pulled. "Goodbye for now"

"Goodbye Doctor Jones"

DW*TA*DW*TA

All was silent in the TARDIS as it waited for its Timelord and companion to return. A few hours after they had left, the doors suddenly burst open and in spilled a tall, skinny man with electric brown hair and a ginger haired woman. The pair laughed as they ran inside, the doors automatically closing behind them. "Did you see the look on that thing's face? It looked as if its brains had been drained from its body" Donna Noble howled as she threw herself down on the bench near the console.

"Well no alien from a planet called Stupiditor was going to be able to outsmart me, a nine hundred year old Timelord" The Doctor responded with a smug look on his face that made his companion roll her eyes.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have gone to a beach planet instead of spending most of our day arguing with the dumbest aliens in the universe"

"Why would you want to lie in the sun all day when we could be educating low-level life forms?"

Donna opened her mouth to let out a retort but was rudely interrupted when the Doctor's phone began to ring. He quickly grabbed the slim, sliver phone out of his pinstriped jacket and pressed the answer button. "Martha, what is it? Don't tell me there's more Sontarans roaming about UNIT again"

"No, Doctor" Martha laughed at the other end of the line. "This is something else. No aliens are invading right now but I got a call from my superior in New York"

The Doctor found himself huffing childishly in response. "What do UNIT want with me now? I told them I wasn't working for them anymore"

"It's not UNIT. Well it is but a different organisation got in touch through them. They want to meet you, Doctor"

"What organisation is this? Tell Torchwood they can-"

"Not Torchwood, Doctor. This is an American one named SHIELD"

"What kind of name's SHIELD?"

"It stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

"That's a ridiculously long name"

"Which is probably why they call it SHIELD" Martha pointed out patiently. "They would like you to go to their base which they call the Hub as soon as possible"

"Do you know why they want me?" The Doctor asked, feeling wary about yet another organisation on the Earth. He supposed if he went he could at least make sure that they weren't about to pull another Torchwood. The last thing he wanted was to fight more Cybermen and Daleks.

"No" his former companion admitted."But I think you might want to check them out. They've put together a team called the Avengers, an interesting group of humans that are meant to fight against threats towards the Earth. You might like to meet them, I think"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in interest. What could a bunch of stupid apes do against alien or supernatural threats? Maybe that's why they wanted to talk to him. Maybe they needed his help which would not surprise him in the least. "Alright, I'll go pay this SHIELD a visit but I'll take them down if I think that they're messing with things they shouldn't be"

"I understand. I remember what happened at Torchwood"

"I'll talk to you again, Martha"

"Bye for now, Doctor"

After he hung up, Donna gave him a look. "What was all that about, space man?"

**Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1! :)**


	3. The Agent

**CHAPTER THREE:**

_The Agent_

After a long day of meetings with Fury and being debriefed over this mysterious being known only as 'The Doctor', Rose was exhausted and hungry. Having heard about this so called alien's difficult reputation, she wasn't exactly overly anticipating working with the man but she was extremely pleased at the opportunity that this was granting her. If she managed to get a handle on this fellow then there was a good chance that not only would her clearance level be bumped up but she could possibly become a part time avenger. Obviously not a full time role since she was an excellent investigative Agent but it would mean she could work on bigger cases and bigger cases meant more action and she thrived on action and adventure and _running_.

Anyway, Rose had changed from her cat suit (which would look ridiculous walking around outside in the city in) and into her civilian clothing of jeans, boots, a dark t-shirt and a black leather bomber jacket. She let her thick blonde hair down to tumble down her back and was just making her way out of the building to the inside parking space when she was ambushed by Coulson, who gave her a raised eyebrow. "And where do you think you're going Agent Tyler?" Rose looked bemused for a moment before realisation flashed in her whiskey shaded orbs. Phil had caught up with her mid-afternoon to ask her out for dinner that evening to 'catch up'. She'd forgotten all about it after her debriefing with Fury.

"Oh sorry, Phil. I forgot that you wanted to meet for dinner after work" she apologised sincerely, adding "The meeting and debriefing with Fury went on all afternoon. I got a bit distracted for a moment"

"That's okay. Fury's meetings tend to do that to people. Why don't we take our own cars and meet at the usual?" By usual, Rose knew what place Phil was referring to. Usually whenever the Agents met up outside of work, they ended up going to this small but cosy little cafe close to the block of apartments that Rose lived in. They had found it shortly after Rose had been given her own place once she'd hit eighteen and no longer needed to remain with a guardian Agent.

Rose agreed to the senior Agent's suggestion and got into her car, which was by no means fancy or expensive, it was a mini cooper (that made Phil and many of her other colleagues scowl with disgust or laugh at) but she treasured it especially as it was her first car and one of the first things that she owned after joining SHIELD and started receiving the pay cheques that she was paid as an operative. Before she'd turned eighteen most of her money went to her guardian Agent for food, clothing and shelter with a big amount of spending money given to the teenager.

She slipped into her car and turned on the radio as she pulled out of the SHIELD building. She grinned as her radio began to blast out Katy Perry's 'Roar'. She didn't listen to music much as she didn't have the privilege of having a lot of free time to do that but she did listen to the radio on the way to work or during work time and she liked Katy Perry. She liked her style and the fact that she allowed herself to be as ridiculous as possible without caring what anyone thought about her. Rose thought of her how she used to be as a fourteen year old teenager before her mother had died and she'd been left an orphan. She had been awkward, shy and bullied by her class mates for being that chavie girl from the council estate.

"Your gonna hear me rooooaaarrr" Rose sang along with the music as she sat in a large queue of traffic, which was one of the worst parts about living in a city as large as New York she thought but she wouldn't change he life for anything. She loved her job as an Agent for SHIELD. It gave her a purpose in life and she loved the adventures that she had when she was sent away on missions. The more danger there was the better. And while most people would probably wonder if she was suicidal or had a death wish or a morbid desire to be with her long dead parents, Rose just loved the adrenaline and the rush of putting the lives of others before her own. It meant she was doing something meaningful with her life and not wasting it away with studying for pointless exams like most of the people she knew before her move to America were planning on doing.

Rose was never going to be the girl with all the GCSEs and A-Levels. She wanted action, not sitting around doing theory or written work, not because she was lazy but because she couldn't be still. It wasn't her thing.

Sooner than she realised, Rose had pulled up outside of Henry's Cafe and was amused that Phil was already there and waiting despite the fact Rose had left first and there had been a ton of traffic on the way down. She sometimes suspected that Phil wasn't human or had some power that he was sharing with people. And she knew from the rumours at work that she wasn't the only one to think so. Smiling, she stepped out of her car and rolled her eyes at the man as she approached him. "Phil, do I even want to know how you manage to get here before me?"

He winked at her and replied "Let's not spoil the mystery, Rose" The blonde smirked and allowed him to lead her into the cafe. They took a place in a booth by the window of the front of the cafe and ordered their meals. Phil ordered a burger, fries and a coffee whilst Rose opted for the healthier option of vegetable soap, bread and a drink of orange juice. She did treat herself now and again, in fact she was known at the office for her fries addiction (which she referred to as chips and always would thanks to her British roots), but she liked to stick to healthier foods most of the time so that she could stay in shape – although that wasn't too hard as it was speculated by SHIELD scientists that she had a faster metabolism than most because of her...abilities.

"So what did Fury want with you?" Phil asked as their conversation went from SHIELD's annual employee spar tournament – which, predictably, Natasha Romanoff won every year since her arrival – to how their day had gone. Rose obviously had been in meetings with Fury whilst Phil was beginning to plan to put together a new team as a special division of SHIELD that would conduct independent investigations with Phil as team leader.

"Well since you're asking, he's given me an important new assignment that's actually above my clearance but that could all change if I don't screw this up"

"That's great, can you tell me anything or is it classified?"

"It's classified but since Fury tells you everything anyway I think that it's implied I can tell you at least something" Rose smirked. "All I'll say is that SHIELD is looking into a potential asset and guess who's been assigned as handler?" Phil's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled proudly at the girl he'd brought up for the last several years as his own.

"I'm proud of you, Rose. I'm confident that you'll succeed; you usually do"

"And not because I happen to have really useful super powers?" she whispered so that the people at the other tables wouldn't hear her. People with powers – known as mutants – were common in today's world but normal humans usually feared them, not understanding how they could have so much power and feeling threatened that they had no ways of defending themselves. She understood their fear but hated the prejudice that people like her faced and the secrecy they had to maintain a majority of the time. Still people at her workplace didn't fear her and knew all about her abilities and encouraged her to use them. Another bonus for SHIELD, she thought mentally.

"While your talents are indeed useful, you are a brilliant Agent in your own right. You've worked hard to get where you are"

"Thanks, Phil. That means a lot coming from you"

After they had finished eating and dessert had come and gone (Rose had cheesecake, Phil apple pie which made her roll her eyes a bit. He was ever the American-loving Agent she had been raised by since fourteen), and Rose had hugged Phil goodbye, promising that they would get together again soon. She got in her car and drove around the corner to her apartment complex. The building was several floors high and there was a receptionist in the foyer to greet people – and was obviously a trained Agent from SHIELD since it was a SHIELD owned building with other Agents living there. She smiled and waved at the perky blonde who was filing her hot pink nails as Rose entered before getting into the elevator. It opened up right on her floor, the fifth out of a ten floor building and stepped into her living room. She sighed happily as all the tension from the day faded from her body. A nice hot body bath and a good night's sleep would help her prepare well for the next day.

DW*TA*DW*TA

It would have been of no surprise to anybody if they knew that Nick Fury stayed in the office late. While the other agents, senior agents, spies, operatives and personnel had logged out for the day, he stayed in his office on the top floor and went though the various reports feed to him through the head of the various departments and team leaders. It was whilst he was in the middle of going through a particular excruciatingly long report of a mission led by Romanoff and Barton (he was not at all surprised at this, the pair were a regular cause of his headaches) when a quiet wheezing sound filled the silence of his cold, metallic office. His eyes narrowed and he glanced up sharply only to see something beginning to appear from seemingly nowhere in his office. He placed a hand on the gun in his coat, prepared for whatever was happening until suddenly a blue box appeared in sight. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he suddenly remembered something from a file he had read earlier that day: THE DOCTOR REGULARLY APPEARS WITH HIS SPACESHIP. ONLY KNOWN AS THE TARDIS, THE SHIP IS A BLUE POLICEBOX THAT APPEARS ON SIGHT.

He had to admit that he was surprised. He was sure that it would have taken at least a couple of months to persuade the Doctor to meet with them. However, he wasn't about to question it too hard. If there was a small chance of getting the Doctor to ally himself with their organisation, he wanted to grab it with both hands. This alien had connections all over the universe and he could guess some of those connections would possibly come in useful for an organisation such as SHIELD. The doors burst open and Nick Fury waited patiently for the Doctor to appear. He was surprised, however, when instead of a tall skinny man like had been described to him, a red haired woman in a long brown jacket strode out and eyed his office with disdain.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" Fury demanded, his one eye staring suspiciously at the woman. He was aware that the Doctor regularly travelled with female companions. Perhaps this was the latest in the long line. To his amusement, this woman didn't seem at all fazed at seeing him like most people often were. Instead she quirked an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest, taking a somewhat defiant stance as if she wasn't too keen on the air of authority that he gave off. It would figure that a rebellious alien would travel with a companion that was against authority figures. "For some reason, I don't think that you're the Doctor that I've been hearing so much about"

"Oh I wonder how you managed to come to that incredible conclusion" the female barked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Could it be that I'm a woman or that I'm human or that I don't dress ridiculously?"

"Oi, I heard that!" a man's voice called out from within the blue box and shortly after, a tall skinny man with large brown hair stepped – skipped would be the more accurate word – out of the TARDIS. He glared at the ginger woman who merely smirked at his annoyance before turning his gaze on Fury. His nose winkled slightly in disdain and Fury felt a slight pinch of irritation in response. "So I take it from the serious all-black wardrobe and the menacing eye patch that you're the director of this organisation?"

This man was exactly as described, Fury couldn't help but think. "That would be correct"

"And you requested to see me?"

"Obviously"

"For Pete's sake just tell us what you want with space-boy over there already!" The woman exclaimed with exasperation at the Doctor's questions and the director's vague answers.

"This is my friend Donna by the way" the Doctor quipped as he clearly tried fighting a smile.

Fury gave the woman – Donna – a dismissing glance before turning back to the pinstriped wearing alien. "I've requested this meeting because I think that our organisation could greatly benefit from your expertise and experience. We are aware that you are highly wary of Earth organisations such as ours which is why we've arranged for one of our best Agents to show you the ropes so to speak and help you come to know us. We wouldn't want your past history to impair your judgement of us in anyway. We hope by doing this we can make you feel comfortable enough to make an alliance with us in the future"

The Doctor shifted slightly as he narrowed his eyes at the black man "So an alliance is what you people are asking for?"

"Not yet. All we ask is that you allow us to help you see our organisation as it truly is so you know that we mean no harm to Earth or any other planet or life form including yourself and your companion"

"I suppose that's not unreasonable" the Doctor grumbled reluctantly, making it obvious that he had been expecting them to start blurting Torchwood-like monologues to him. Fury inwardly wondered how that farce of an organisation had managed to last so long especially after clearly offending the Doctor with their ideals. "But what do you expect from me whilst you have one of your minions playing tour guide to me and my friend?" The Doctor made it abundantly clear that he and Donna were a two for one deal. Fury could work with that especially since it was nothing surprising to him.

"We'd be very interested in your consultation on major cases especially as you have much more knowledge than our organisation could have possibly gathered during its existence. I gather that our science department would very much like to occasionally pick your brain if you are at all agreeable to that. Finally, I think that you would like to meet our special team known as the Avengers"

"And that's it? You're not going to force us to stay?"

"If that's not what you want then no" Fury replied calmly. "Contrary to what you may believe, Doctor, not all Earth defence has the same morals as Torchwood although we are by no means perfect"

The Doctor was silent for a moment before he finally spoke again. "Say I agree to sticking around and checking out your little organisation, what's in it for me?"

"You get to meet some interesting humans and probably save the Earth several times" Fury smirked.

The Doctor exchanged a glance with Donna before turning back to the director. "Okay, I agree to stay for now but if I catch this organisation doing anything that I feel would endanger the Earth or possibly start a universal war then I will take this place down brick by brick, do you understand me director?"

"I understand. I would expect no less"

"Good" the Doctor relaxed his tense slightly before adding "And please make sure that you don't stick me with a stupid minion for a tour guide, alright? I'd like someone I could at least get a few decent answers out of"

"Already, done"

Fury quickly whipped around and pulled out a holographic file. It opened in thin air to reveal a photo of a very attractive young woman with blonde hair and chocolate eyes. It said at the top: AGENT ROSE TYLER.

"Oh great, looks like we're stuck with a Bond girl" Donna remarked, looking at the picture of the young blonde with some derision. Fury's attention turned from the Doctor to the red head for the first time since the Doctor introduced them. "Are you sure this girl will be able to handle boy wonder over there?"

"All I will say is that underestimating her is the biggest mistake that you could do"

Donna wasn't too sure she liked the amused glint in the man's eyes but she turned to the Doctor who shrugged. "She can't possibly be any worst than Yvonne Hartman"

Fury felt a rush of satisfaction from the Doctor's answer that indicated that he was on board with their agreement. He also couldn't help but think of Torchwood, smugly, and the fact that SHIELD was about to steal their one redeeming quality for their own.


	4. The First Meet

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_The First Meet_

Rose was able to enjoy a rare two days off before she had to return to SHIELD.

Sighing, she got up and dressed casually – SHIELD headquarters were supposed to be a secret so all Agents and operatives that didn't practically live there had to camouflage themselves as normal New Yorkers – even the ones that wore black suits and shades rather than the cat suits. Rose dressed into a simple pair of jeans, a comfortable grey jumper and a black leather jacket, her usual converses on her feet. She pulled her blonde hair into her standard SHIELD Agent ponytail before leaving in her car for work. She quickly stopped off at the nearest coffee shop for her morning pick me up before heading straight to the office. As she walked in, she gave her usual wave and smile to the receptionist. Today Agent Clare Miles was manning the desk and gave her colleague a warm smile as she cloaked in. "Oh and Fury sent a memo to me to tell you that he needs to see you in his office sometime this afternoon. About two"

"Got it, thanks Miles" she nodded making her way to the elevator. As it stopped on her floor, the door opened and Rose froze when she found herself facing the infamous Natasha Romanoff. The fierce redhead nodded at her briskly as Rose stepped out of the lift and the assassin stepped in. The doors closed and Rose felt herself relax slightly. She wasn't easily intimidated but she still found it hard to be off guard around Agent Romanoff. The only person that she was aware of that wasn't fazed by her was Agent Barton but that was possibly because the two had a strange bond ever since he had brought her in.

Shaking her blonde head, Rose slipped into her office and into her private bathroom to change into the SHIELD standard skin tight cat suit. When she remerged she wasn't all that surprised to find her computer beeping at her – Fury must already know that she had arrived. Rolling her eyes slightly, she sat down in front of her screen and after typing her password, opened up her messages. Sure enough, there was an email waiting for her from the director. She sprang it open and scanned it.

_Agent Miles may have told you that I wanted to see you this afternoon. Change of plans. I need you to come to my office right away so that I can debrief you on your assignment before the man himself arrives. You will need to be prepared because he isn't like anyone we've ever come across. His intelligence is off the charts. You'll need to have your wits about you._

"No rest for the wicked, then?" Rose sighed before making her way back to the elevator. She was relieved to find it empty when it popped open and she stood and waited as it brought her up to the top level floor. She walked down the hallway, nodded and smiled at the few Agents she recognised and ignored the ones that leered at her, before tapping on the director's door. After hearing his affirmative to enter, Rose stepped inside and was bemused to see a big blue box parked in the corner of the office. "Sir, why do you have a 1940's police box in your office? Is this one of Coulson's collectables?"

The director's lips twitched slightly, almost as if he wanted to smile at Rose's remark, but he shook his head coolly. "This is why I needed to brief you beforehand"

Rose gazed curiously at the box and then at the director before taking a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of his large metallic desk.

"That blue box happens to be the Doctor's spaceship"

"Well it's certainly cosy isn't it?"

"It's supposedly bigger on the inside" Fury shrugged and Rose opened her mouth to question how that was possible but he cut her off to continue speaking. "He turned up a few nights ago and has accepted to consult with us for the time being. He's aware he's being assigned a handler and knows all about you now – well at least what your file says. He has a companion with him, a ginger woman named Donna Honour or something like that"

"Is he aware of the Avengers and that you're interested in getting him involved?"

"Not yet. We're taking it one step at a time"

"And hoping we don't scare him off?" Rose smirked. Fury looked at her with slight annoyance when the door opened and a gorgeous – and by gorgeous Rose meant absolutely gorgeous – tall, muscular man with short blonde hair strode in dressed in a blue costume with white stripes and stars over it. She immediately recognised him as Steve Rogers – aka Captain America. She hoped that she wasn't drooling but couldn't be too sure.

"Oh – I'm interrupting something? I should come back" he stammered with a slight blush as he looked at Rose.

"Its fine Rogers, Agent Tyler was just leaving"

Rose gave the director a brief glare for throwing her out just when Captain America had appeared. "Sure I was. I'll see you later, director"

"Have a good day, m'am" Steve politely smiled at her and she could see why all of the other women in the building gushed over him like he was the only man left alive on the planet.

"Thank you, you too Captain"

DW*TA*DW*TA

"How's your day going?" Maria Hill and one of Rose's only friends at SHIELD approached Rose in the cafeteria at lunch time. She had been sitting alone with a chicken salad, yoghurt and coke when the dark haired Agent joined her with her own meal. "I hear that you ran into Captain Rogers today" Rose tried not to blush at the mention of the handsome superhero but clearly failed when she saw Maria's smirk and twinkling eyes. "Don't worry I think pretty much every person in this organisation including the men have suffered the same reaction to Steve as you"

"Wonderful" she huffed but without any real annoyance. "This day has been weird. That's two Avengers that I've bumped into in one morning"

"Who was the other?"

"Agent Romanoff"

"Did you speak to her?" Maria asked curiously. Rose knew that she had a good working relationship with the woman but Maria was intimidating in her own way so it was obvious why they got along. "She's not that bad when you get to know her although I don't think many people actually know her except for Agent Barton"

"She nodded at me and that was it. I don't think I'll ever get used to some of the odd people in this organisation"

"Well you better start since I hear you have an asset to babysit"

"Don't remind me" Rose smiled."But at least it's better than getting assigned to the fridge"

"Anything's better than that"-

The younger of the two women shuddered as she remembered the one time she had got on Fury's bad side and ended up having to guard the prisoners at the fridge for a month. "So how is life as Fury's second in command treating you?" Maria shrugged as she bit into her large sandwich filled to the brim with meat and mustard.

"Well I'm not dead yet"

"True..." the doors to the cafeteria suddenly flung open and Rose glanced up to see a confused looking man in a pinstripe suit and a short ginger woman looking around the room. The man had his sonic screwdriver out and seemed to be checking the room out for a possible threat. "Who the heck is that?"

Maria turned to see what Rose was staring at and raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had never seen those two before but they must have clearance to be in the building or they'd have been taken out by now.

"It's a cafeteria spaceman" the ginger woman practically shouted in an exasperated voice. "There are no alien monsters in here except for maybe the pudding"

"But Donna I caught a signal of something no quite human" the man almost whined in return. "It could be nothing or there could be something here trying to hide itself...aha! There, it's coming from other there!"

Rose and Maria looked at each other as the man dragged his reluctant partner towards their table. The man's screwdriver made a soft beeping sound that grew more intense at it got closer to Rose. Her brown eyes widened in alarm as the obviously loopy man came to a halt in front of her and gazed down at her sternly. His companion seemed to be looking at her apologetically, obviously embarrassed by her friend's behaviour. "There you are! Now reveal yourself. What are you and why do you look so human? Perhaps it's because your wearing a perception filter!"

Rose blinked at the raving lunatic of a man that was glaring down at her ominously "Eh...you what?"

"Show yourself monster, my sonic screwdriver doesn't lie and I don't play games so stop acting all dumb and tell me what and who you are. What planet are you from? The shadow proclamation has laws about this sort of thing you know"

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

The red haired woman's eyes suddenly seem to widen in recognition as she fully looked at Rose.

"Er...spaceman you might want to stop harassing the woman"

"Donna-"

"No Doctor don't you recognise her? That's your blooming handler!"

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope the cameos of two Avengers + the meeting we've been waiting for make up for it. Until next time...please drop me a comment :) **


	5. The Mutant

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

_The Mutant _

Rose wasn't at all impressed by with the man who was supposedly her new asset.

The Doctor faltered in his eagerness to expose her as an 'alien' and turned to look at his flustered companion. He looked back at Rose and gazed down at his sonic screwdriver before mouthing an 'oh' and scratching his ear in embarrassment. He opened his mouth, clearly preparing to apologise to the bewildered Agent but before anyone could say anything, the doors to the cafeteria flung open and an extremely grumpy Nick Fury strode in with his one good eye glaring specifically in the direction of the Doctor.

Maria immediately stood up as her boss approached and saluted him in greeting. "Sir"

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on in here? Why did I just get a message from a frightened rookie that there was a lunatic running around in here, flashing some kind of weapon at Agent Tyler?"

"Ah sorry about that" the Doctor said sheepishly and rubbed his neck gingerly. "My sonic picked up on some unusual readings. I was a little concerned and may have..."

"Harassed me in an attempt to get me to admit that I was an alien" Rose finished flatly and she glared at him through brown eyes. She hadn't know what to expect that morning when she discovered she'd be meeting her new asset and the key to her promotion but the Doctor wasn't anything like she could have imagined. "Would you like to tell me what that was all about because the last time I checked I'm completely human?" Well besides from the fact that she was a mutant with special abilities – but there were plenty of mutant humans in the world. Most of them went to Xavier's school though and didn't join up with SHIELD at fourteen.

The Doctor's gaze flickered over to her in surprise "Ooh you're British"

"And you're rude" she retorted while his companion – Donna – smirked at him knowingly.

"I have been told that from time to time"

"That's enough of the chit chat" Fury barked, interrupting their banter. "You three with me" he ordered, pointing at the Doctor, Donna and Rose.

The blonde looked mournfully at her unfinished lunch but pushed it aside as she stood up and made to follow them out. Maria gave her a sympathetic look as she passed; having gone through this herself several times since she was the second in command to Fury.

"Doctor, the next time that you want to interrogate any of my employees I must insist that you allow me to be present in the room"

"I wasn't trying to _interrogate_ anybody"

"I think blondie over there disagrees" Donna snorted and Rose threw her a look.

"The name's Agent Tyler not blondie, Ms Honour"

Donna's eyebrows shot up as the Doctor held back a laugh. "Ms Honour? Who is that supposed to be?"

"That's not your last name? Director Fury told me that you were Donna Honour"

"You're telling me you forgot my last name?" the fiery woman looked at the director indignantly. "What am I not important enough for you or something? I'm just the Doctor's tag-along or his assistant, am I?"

"I apologise, Donna" Rose interrupted calmly before Donna did something to annoy the director and get herself thrown into a holding cell for the day or something. "What's your name?"

"Donna _Noble_"

Rose nodded and gave the woman a patient smile "Okay then Ms Noble"

"Sorry for accusing you of being a monster" the Doctor added to Rose as they made their way to the director's office. "You don't look at all monster-like if that's any consolation"

"It's fine. It happens all the time"

"Really?" he squeaked in surprise.

"No" she retorted dryly as they entered the office and took a seat in front of the director's desk after he signalled them to sit.

"So if you're not a monster and you're not an alien, what are you then? My sonic wouldn't go mad for no reason"

"Agent Tyler is one of our most valued assets" Fury answered the Doctor's question on behalf of Rose. "She has been with us since she was a teenager after her mother was killed in an event SHIELD investigated. She was brought on because of her unique skills. She also happens to be a mutant"

"A mutant, what's one of those then?" Donna demanded, eying Rose suspiciously. "She's not half turtle or dog or something is she?"

Rose looked at them both in surprise. "You don't know what mutants are?"

"Well I'm an alien but I've been around a lot of human humans and not whatever mutant humans are" the Doctor shrugged. "Never even heard of them until now and Donna's used to always missing the bigger picture so you'll have to excuse her ignorance"

"Oi I'll slap you in a minute if you keep speaking like I'm not here"

"A mutant, Doctor, Miss Noble" Fury spoke cutting into what was probably about to turn into a bickering contest between Donna and the Doctor "is what we call a certain special type of human"

"You mean blonde, perky and pretty?" the red head snorted. Fury shot her a glare that warned her to shut up before he had her carted off.

"Some people on Earth are born with special gifts. They make up about thirty five percent of Earth's population. They are what some scientists call 'evolved humans' meaning they are more advanced than us normal humans with supernatural gifts of varying kinds depending on the person"

"That's not possible" the Doctor shook his head. "I would know if humans like that existed and had been in existence all this time"

Rose felt a stab of annoyance at his tone as if it wasn't something he already knew, it wasn't real or possible. Her lips pursed tightly to visibly display her irritation. "It's pretty arrogant of you to say so, Doctor. Has it not occurred to you that maybe you've not uncovered all that there is to uncover about our civilization?"

The skinny brunette man gaped at her stupidly. Donna's lips stretched into a wide smile, her eyes twinkling with delight. "Oh but this is brilliant, you've finally done the impossible and shut him up!"

"If you are telling the truth" the Doctor finally managed to get his power of speech back and narrowed his brown eyes at her. "Then why don't you show me what special power you have?"

Rose glanced over at her employer for permission. He nodded and sat back in his seat with a smug smirk on his face, more than happy to see this so called alien genius put into his place.

"Very well but try not to freak out" she calmly stood up and gazed at him for a moment. Suddenly her eyes flashed a vivid, sparkling gold and his eyes locked onto hers, unable to glance away for a moment. She was beautiful. Her whole body began to glow, her hair and her skin lighting up like a luminescent light. Then, to Donna and the Doctor's alarm, her body began to dissolve into dust.

Donna shrieked in alarm. "What – what's happening to her?!"

Fury didn't even bat an eyelid at the twosome "She told you not to freak out"

They watched in horror and amazement as the golden dust flew over to the other side of the room and Rose's body slowly began to put itself back together again until the woman was standing before them in all her human glory. "I can do more than that but I thought that would suffice for now" she informed them with a slight grin on her face.

The Doctor spluttered at her, seemingly unable to believe what he had just seen. "But that was impossible!"

"Not for a mutant. I assure you that there are stranger mutants than myself out there and far more dangerous" Her expression turned serious as she walked back towards them. "Some will kill you on sight just for not being a mutant. They're mostly part of a dangerous society called the brotherhood of mutants"

"Is that why you called me in? To help with this brotherhood?" the Doctor asked as he turned to Fury.

"No, that's the X-Men's jurisdiction, not SHIELDs. We called you in because we wanted to see if you would be a good fit for our team"

"What team's that?"

"The Avengers"

Rose tilted her head slightly and pursed her lips at them in thought before speaking. "Personally I don't understand why all these organisations are tripping over themselves to get you to work with them"

"Ms Tyler-"

"Really?" the Doctor preened, cutting off the director and ignoring the fact that Rose had in fact just insulted him. "They're all desperate to work with me?"

"Well not Torchwood, they just want to capture you and dissect you"

"Enough with the gossiping" Fury barked, silencing everyone even Donna. "As I was saying we were hoping that once you got to learn the ropes around here that you would consider either joining or consulting our specialised team of heroes who protect this Earth from any and all major threats"

"You mean like that Tin Man?" Donna asked fixing her gaze on the director who seemed amused by her description of Tony Stark – as was Rose.

"Iron Man and yes"

"Ooh look at that, space boy, you get to be a real life hero!"

The Doctor snorted in derision. "I'm already a hero. I don't see what any human has over me"

"Modesty for one" Rose snapped, growing increasingly irritated with the Doctor's attitude. "And an instinct that I doubt you could match"

"So Doctor" Fury interrupted before he could began arguing with Rose. "What will it be?"

"Let me meet them and then I'll decide"

"Fine but as some of the team are away currently, you'll have to wait a few days"

"I've got a time machine"

The director nodded "Very well, now if you don't mind I would like a word with my Agent alone"

"No doubt to talk about me" the Doctor assumed. Fury merely glared at him until the man grabbed Donna and disappeared into the TARDIS. He then turned to his mutant employee with a questioning gaze.

"So what do you make of the asset so far?"

"I think he's arrogant, presumptuous, eccentric and borderline crazy but he obviously knows his stuff" Rose answered honestly.

"Keep an eye on him and his assistant and report back to me weekly"

"Yes sir"

Rose saluted her boss before walking out of the room and thought to herself that her day couldn't possibly get any stranger which was the exact moment one of the SHIELD alarms chose to blare.

"CODE GREEN, CODE GREEN" a bland voice called out of the speakers which Rose knew meant only one thing: Doctor Bruce Banner had hulked out in the building and was on the loose.

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far! I hope you enjoyed this update :) By the way, I'm putting up a poll on my profile page so you can vote for which Avengers pairings you'd like to see :)  
**


End file.
